Bakushin Beelzeb T125XF
Bakushin Beelzeb T125XF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the Beyblade: Metal Fury anime series. It was released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan. It is the first Beyblade in the anime to have the Bakushin Metal Wheel. It is owned by Keyser. Face Bolt: Beelzeb The design appears on a purple background. Its name is Beelzeb, causes confusion with the video game bey, Belzebrute. It represents Musca, on of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Beelzeb Beelzeb is a translucent dark green in color with fly designs on opposite sides. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Bakushin *'Weight:' 32.29 grams Bakushin is a low-recoil, highly defensive wheel with good stamina properties. It does not do all that well in attack customizations, due to its lack of any major points of contact, and its smooth circular edge profile. The main reasons why it does so well as a defense type wheel is the overall shape and profile of the wheel itself. It is a low-profiled bowl with a great, smoothly curved outside edge, and it is almost perfectly circular as well. It works well with Clear Wheels that further compliment this profile, such as Leone/Leone II, or very low-profiled Clear Wheels like: Horogium, Pisces, and Cancer, to name a few. It performs better than Basalt as a defense combo, when compared against the same Basalt combo (i.e. both wheels on BD145CS). Bakushin, has a higher win rate against today's top attack wheels such as Variares and Blitz. This is because there is much less contact for the opposing bey to grab onto, and due to the highly slanted edge of Bakushin, the attacks from Variares/Blitz/Beat glance off with little to no effect at all. It is also much harder to KO as compared to Twisted, despite Bakushin being 15g lighter in weight. It has the defensive power to cancel out attacks from Blitz, Lightning, Gravity, and block out spin steal from Meteo L-Drago at low heights like 90 and 100, even while using Semi Flat and at half power (weak launch). The proficiency of this wheel has gone on relatively unknown since its initial release with Bakushin Susanow 90WF, due to its limited availability and expense/difficulty obtaining it. Those that had the Wheel, for the most part, did not, and still do not use it because of its collectivity and painted surface, as to not cause damage to the finish. Because of the combo it comes as (90/105WF/F), those that did use the wheel only tried Bakushin as an attack customization, which of course does not work well for reasons already mentioned. This caused the wheel to continue on, unnoticed and swept under the rug as another "cool, yet BAD beys that are for collecting, with no competitive use", much like Mercury. This all changed in August–September 2011 when members of the WBO decided to conduct heavy testing on the wheel and discovered its defensive prowess. Customizations * MF-H Bakushin Horogium BD145RSF (Defense) * MF-H Bakushin Kronos 85RSF/RS (Defense) * MF-H Bakushin Bull BD145RDF/CS (Defense) * MF-H Bakushin Susanow(Susanoo) TH170CS/RSF/RDF (Defense) * MF-H Bakushin Cygnus BD145MB (Defense) * MF-H Bakushin Giraffe(Zurafa) B:D (Defense) * Bakushin Aries BD145WD (Defense) * Bakushin Gasher AD145WB(Defence) * MF-H Bakushin Leone/Leone II BD145RS/RB (Defense) Attack: 4 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: Tornado 125 (T125) *'Weight:' 1.84 grams Tornado 125 has four wing protrusions spaced apart widely in a tornado-like manner. It is designed to work in a similar manner to Down Force 145, however, the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to Defense 125, and as a height, it is generally outclassed by Change Height 120. It is cloudy white in color. Customizations * MF-H Variares T125XF/MF (Attack) * MF-H Beat Lynx T125MF/XF/RF/R2F (Attack) * MF Death Crown/Wolf T125EWD (Balance) * Phantom Cancer/Gasher T125EDS (Stamina) Performance Tip: Extreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Extreme Flat is the second widest Flat Performance Tip currently available, the widest being Giga Flat (GF), and third being wide flat (WF). Extreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, almost equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Extreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that. It is pearl blue in color. Customizations * MF-H Variares CH120XF Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Gallery BakushinBeelzebubT125XF.png|Keyser holding Bakushin Beelzeb. 113354556 (1) .jpg|T125 And XF. RBV9.PNG|Bakushin Belzebub in bottom corner part of Random Booster vol. 9. Bakushin_Bezleebub_T125XF.jpg Trivia *This bey may have been inspired by Takara Tomy's declined release, the Insect Beyblades. *This is the second that use the Bakushin fusion wheel, the first was Bakushin Susanow. *It is the third beyblade in anime to have XF. The first one is Mercury Anubis 85XF, and the second is Omega Dragonis 85XF. *It is the first Beyblade in the anime to have the Bakushin Metal Wheel. *There is currently much confusion over this Beyblade's name. It was originally thought to be called Musca, Beetzelbub, Beelzebub. The actual name is Beelzeb. *Coincidentally, Pieter Dirkszoon Keyser, the astronomer who discovered the constellation that Beelzeb is based on (Musca), has the same name as the Blader who owns Bakushin Beelzub in the anime. *It is the first bey to have XF without 85 in the anime. *This is the second Metal Saga Beyblade to have a fly/mosquito constellation. The first being Bloody Belzebrute, Van's Beyblade from the Beyblade: Metal Fusion video game. *Beelzeb is based on the Belzebub which is the lord of the flys. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades